


The Poetry of Logical Ideas

by Doyle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Doyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The multiverse was half an hour closer to total destruction before they worked out a truce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poetry of Logical Ideas

"I hope you children are being nice to each other," the Doctor said, popping his head around the door.

Adric protested the idea that he and Zoe were children when they were the cleverest people on board, with the possible exception of his Doctor - he refused to count the other supposed Doctor, who was currently cross-legged on the console room floor playing the recorder. At least, he would have protested, but it was a bit difficult with Zoe sitting on him.

"Oh, we're making marvellous progress on the equations," she said sweetly. "Adric did make some very stupid mistakes in the basic Klein-Jarztof functions, but I was able to show him where he was going wrong."

"Good, good," he said vaguely, wandering off again. That seemed a bit unfair to Adric, even if the fate of the multiverse really was at stake.

"Get off me."

"Say sorry for calling me a stupid girl."

"I'm sorry you're a stupid girl!"

Zoe clucked her tongue and sat on his head.

The multiverse was half an hour closer to total destruction before they worked out a truce. By then they were arguing while they worked, the floor buried under bits of paper covered with equations, the equations covered with vitally important notes like 'well of course you might think that was the right answer if you had a particularly small brain'. "I'll tell you what," Zoe said. "If I'm right and it tends towards infinity you have to give me… oh! Your little gold star thing." Adric clutched his badge in alarm. He wanted to say no, but he just knew that the horrid girl would sneer that he must not be certain his answer was the right one.

"And if you're right," she went on, "which you aren't, I'll give you…" She frowned. "I don't have anything. It'll have to be something silly, like a kiss."

For some reason, Adric could feel his ears turning red. "A kiss?"

"Yes - don't you know what that is?" She rolled her eyes, grabbed him by the shoulders and, before he could get out of the way, pressed her lips against his. "Like that. Except I didn't do it properly because you haven't won and you're not going to."

Adric always liked being right. Being right was one of his favourite things. And suddenly - he told himself it was just because he didn't want to lose his star - having the right answer was the most important thing in the world.


End file.
